


Miss You When You're Gone

by RaccoonBlues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Isaac is a drifter, M/M, Stiles misses him terribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonBlues/pseuds/RaccoonBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made a mistake.  No matter how hot and sexy that man with the bike was Stiles should have stayed away.  Now he was paying the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You When You're Gone

Stiles picked the wrong man to fall in love with. He'd known it was a bad idea from the start, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. The minute he'd set eyes on Isaac Lahey his fate had been sealed. Isaac fucking Lahey, with his perfect face, hair, and body sculpted like a marble statue. A body that Stiles had had the pleasure of touching. He'd spent hours mapping every inch, every nook and cranny of the god that was Isaac Lahey. He remembered the feel and taste- and God he needed to stop. He was starting to make himself depressed and hard.

Isaac had been the best thing to happen to him and their time together had been all to short for Stiles' liking. Stiles had known from the start that this thing he had with Isaac was temporary, but that didn't keep his heart from breaking when it ended. You can't expect to settle down with a man that blows into town on a motorcycle with little more than the shirt on his back, but a little part of Stiles had hoped that Isaac would stay. Stiles had hoped that Isaac would stay for him.

He'd fallen hard for Isaac. Isaac hadn't fallen nearly as hard for Stiles, if at all. He hadn't even said goodbye. Sure he'd left a note, but that wasn't the same! Leaving a note and sneaking out before your partner woke up was a horrible way to go. What had made it worse was that Stiles thought he'd had more time. Isaac wasn't supposed to leave for another three days. Stiles had planned on milking every minute he could out of those three days. There was so much he wanted to do with Isaac. Instead he woke up in an empty bed and an even emptier apartment.

He felt like he was in a Taylor Swift song and he hated it. He'd cried for days and refused to leave his bedroom. Even Scott, with years of dealing with Stiles and his breakups under his belt, couldn't do anything to help him. Stiles just cried into the pillow that had been Isaac's until his scent finally faded away. The only thing stiles had managed to do was crawl out of bed and go to work, but he only made it two hours into his shift before his manager sent him home. He'd said he'd looked terrible and suggested Stiles take some time off. Stiles did just that.

Now he found himself sitting on his couch watching Golden Girls reruns wishing he had cheesecake. Maybe he could get Scott to bring him some. He'd been pretty desperate to cheer Stiles up the last time they talked. The only problem was Stiles couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his cell phone. He was busy searching his apartment for it when he heard a knock on his door. He hoped it was Scott, he really really wanted cheesecake. He scrambled over to the door, whatever smart-ass remark he had for his best friend dying when he saw who was standing on the other side.

There in all his glory stood Isaac Lahey. He was just as inhumanly handsome as Stiles remembered him. However, the smile he gave Stiles now was small and pathetic, nothing like the cocky smirk Stiles usually received. In fact everything about Isaac's demeanor screamed frightened and nervous. It almost looked like he would run if Stiles so much as took to deep a breath.

“You left,” Stiles stated, unsure what he should be feeling. Should he scream and yell or throw his arms around Isaac and never let him go again?

“I know,” Isaac said offering up a piece of paper.

“What's this?” Stiles asked his hand shaking as he reached for the paper.

“A letter of hire,” Isaac said. “I got a job.”

“What?” Stiles felt more confused than before.

“It's not-” Isaac looked desperate to run. “I'll be a caretaker at the cemetery.”

“I don't understand,” Stiles said. He really didn't know what this meant, but he hoped. Isaac began to fidget.

“I missed you,” he let out. “I left when I did because I didn't think I could leave otherwise. I was starting to care about you more than anything else in my whole life. I thought leaving would make it stop, but it just hurt. Being away from you was the most painful experience of my life.”

“So, you got a job?” Stiles questioned.

“It's only twenty minutes from here,” Isaac said. “And it doesn't pay much, but enough for me to do things like buy you dinner.”

“You really-” Stiles was starting to tear up. “You really came back for me?”

Isaac nodded and Stiles couldn't remember ever being so happy. He smiled up at Isaac and dragged him into the apartment. They had a lot of lost time to make up.


End file.
